Sleep
by PoisonComeUndone
Summary: Dean/Cas Established relationship, fluff-ish. Cas is human now and after a long drive he desperately needs his sleep, but Dean is drunk and they've been apart for weeks and he has anything but sleep on his mind.


A/N: Apparantly, I have a desperate need to write fluff. Which kind of makes sense considering I'm anticipating hell week this week and I haven't written or even read much fluff in ages, so I think I needed it…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Castiel wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep when he heard the door bang open, but he was _definitely_ sure it hadn't been long enough. He'd spent almost 20 hours straight driving here from Bobby's to meet the boys from their latest hunt, and though he'd certainly been happy to be with them again and to have a chance to actually touch Dean again for the first time in weeks, the desire to sleep until he didn't feel dead anymore was stronger than anything else. He was still so new to being human, and fatigue seemed to hit him harder because of it. He'd never expected to have to deal with it before.

Dean had of course been disappointed, and he'd tried to coax Cas into coming out with him and Sam until he realized Castiel was practically falling asleep talking to him. He'd given up then, pushed Cas into bed, tugged the blankets up around his shoulders and kissed him gently, told him he was going out to a bar with Sam and they wouldn't be too late or do anything too crazy.

If he'd been awake enough, he would have had the sense not to believe any of it.

He could hear them both laughing, and he heard someone(probably Dean) stumble against the wall. "No, Sammy, _Sammy_, that's why we got the room next door ok? Go on."

"_Dean_, come on, he's asleep. Poker, remember? We were gonna play poker." Sam's voice was even louder, a little more slurred and Castiel sighed, buried his face a little harder in the pillow.

Dean laughed, and Cas could hear the sound of the door banging against the wall again. "Dude, we were just playing poker."

"Not together."

"You _want_ me to win all that money you just got from you? C'mon, I got…I'm busy."

"Uh-huh."

"Just go…go get laid yourself, alright? It'd do you good."

Sam was protesting, but he couldn't quite hear all of that because Dean shut the door then, muffling the sound. Cas was still hazy, still close enough to be _almost_ asleep but drifting, and was still hoping he'd get the chance to get back to sleep(even if he knew that was just wishful thinking). Dean ran into the bed in the dark with just a little more force than he normally would have, swearing under his breath and throwing one hand out to catch himself in the blankets. The sounds of him trying to strip in the pitch black hotel room while drunk would've been funny, if only he'd been a little more awake to appreciate it.

It took him awhile but Dean finally got himself naked, practically melted into bed behind Castiel and wrapped around him, fluid and strong. Cas sighed, turned his head into the pillow.

Dean nuzzled against his neck, lips suckling gently over his spine. "Cas?" He at least _tried_ to whisper. He sucked a little harder, moaned and rocked his hips against Castiel from behind. He could feel the pressure against his back of his clearly already insistent hard on. "Hey, Cas?"

He sighed, turned his neck enough to roll his face away from being pressed into his pillow. "Yes, Dean?"

Dean kissed the mark he'd made on his neck, surprisingly gentle. "Cas, you awake?"

Despite the exhaustion, a soft chuckle rose in his chest. "No, Dean. I'm asleep."

Dean nuzzled against his neck, slipped a leg between Castiel's and rocked, moaning low in his throat. "Cas, missed you." He tightened his arms around Cas' chest, rubbing his palms against his thin t-shirt. "Been too fucking _long_."

On that he absolutely agreed. They hadn't seen each other in three weeks, hadn't made love in over a month. It was frustrating and agonizing and he'd had every intention of devouring Dean like a starving man…in the _morning_, when he would be awake and coherent enough to really enjoy it. He tilted his head back against Dean's shoulder, his body automatically responding to the touch.

"It has. And I _want_ you, I do, but-" He was cut off by an enthusiastic kiss, Dean's tongue plunging warm into his mouth and stealing his breath. When they broke apart, he was at first too disoriented to remember exactly where he'd been in the sentence. "Can we do this in the morning? Just a few more hours sleep first and-"

Dean was kissing him again, slow and drugging, one hand sliding up under his shirt to hover just over his abs. Dean hummed softly into the kiss, nipped at his bottom lip as he pulled away. "Thought I might not get to see you till Phoenix. It was killin' me. Sammy couldn't shut me up." He rubbed his palm across bare skin, warm and sensual. He pressed his lips to his neck again, licking and sucking at a new spot just above his shoulder. "Cas, please, babe…." He pressed against him just a little harder from behind, let Cas really feel him.

The feel of Dean that hard for _him_ could have never failed to arouse him regardless of exhaustion and he moaned, his neck arching back against Dean's shoulder. He could feel his own cock twitch, responding, and he squirmed a little in Dean's arms.

He could feel a low rumble of pleasure from Dean's chest where it was pressed against his back, closed his eyes at the feel of Dean's tongue lapping at the curve of his ear. "Yeah, babe. That's all you, just for you. God, I've been waiting for you, no one else, haven't even been takin' care of it myself." He rubbed his hand against Cas' chest, kissed along his jaw. "Just wanted you. Shit, you make me crazy, Cas, it's never…'ve never been like this. Not ever. Scares me sometimes."

"Dean…." He turned his head just enough to catch a kiss, finally turned just a little in Dean's arms to reach back and hold the back of Dean's head, keeping him locked in the kiss until he absolutely had to break it.

Dean panted against his lips, and he felt his tongue dart as he licked his own lips, tasting Cas on them. "You awake now?"

He didn't exactly answer but he moved against him, wrapped his fingers around Dean's wrist and pushed his hand down, guiding him touch the swelling length between his legs.

He wrapped warm, callous fingers around him greedily, and even drunk his strokes were steady and sure. He was fully hard in seconds, one hand twisting in the sheets and the other reaching back to wrap around Dean's neck to pull him into another kiss. He whimpered into Dean's mouth, his hips bucking jerkily into Dean's hand. After too long apart his touch felt unbelievably good. More than that, there was something to the way Dean was holding him wrapped to his chest, possessive and secure, and when he whispered in Cas' ear he was all tenderness underneath the slightly slurred words.

"Yeah, Cas. Feel so good, so fucking good. Just let go, come for me, and when we wake up, I'm gonna fuck you so good you won't be able to get outta this bed." Dean always talked just that extra bit dirtier with him when he was drunk, and while it _should've_ bothered him, it didn't. He wasn't an angel anymore. Even if he had been, he knew he wouldn't have found it anything but arousing…and that was probably exactly _why_ he wasn't an angel anymore. Maybe he never really had been like them at all, maybe the only difference was he just hadn't found Dean yet, found his catalyst. Dean made all the difference.

He gasped, tried to grind back into Dean's erection as well as thrust into his hand, and he whimpered when Dean's hips jerked hard against him. "_Dean_…"

The hand around his cock squeezed gently, and he came with a soft cry that trailed off into soft desperate noises as Dean stroked him through the aftershocks. He came soon after, rocking against him a few more times before Cas felt him let go, warm liquid soaking through his boxers and dripping against the skin at the small of his back where his shirt had ridden up.

Dean sighed, buried his face in the crook of Castiel's neck. "Mmm, babe. Was good."

Cas couldn't help but smile, felt around in the dark until he found one of Dean's hands and pulled it up to his level, pressed a kiss against his palm. "It's _always_ good, Dean."

"I owe you one." His words were just a little heavier, the urge to sleep settling in hard now that he'd gotten off. Cas let his own eyes shut, let go of Dean's hand and pulled the blanket up higher around them both. Dean mumbled something else, tightened his hold until he was full on snuggling as closely as he could. This was a side effect of that big heart of his that Dean never let anyone else see, the part he acted on only when it was just the two of them. Even then, so long as he was sober he had to say _something_ to lighten the mood, to make it clear he did the 'girl stuff' only for Cas' benefit. Drunk, he wasn't pretending he didn't want it just as badly, and that was nice.

Cas held Dean's arms to his chest, sighed happily. "Alright. You owe me one. Let me sleep, hm?"

"Doesn't count. Shoulda done that anyway."

"You always aquire a conscious at interesting moments."

He felt Dean tense just a little, his head drawing back from where it had rested tucked in against his shoulder. "Cas, I'm sorry, I-"

"Shh." He turned, found his lips in the dark and kissed him gently, breath brushing warm against his skin when he finished. "Don't think you talked me into anything I didn't want." if he got that in his head, he'd be beating himself up about it for God only knew how long. Dean could've won medals in internal self destruction.

After a second's hesitation Dean nodded, relaxed, nuzzled in close again. "Still. I owe you. Something."

"Mm. Alright. I'll remember."

" 'm gonna fuck you properly when we wake up."

"You'll be hungover when we wake up, Dean. This afternoon, hm?"

"Ok." Dean's hold tightened again, something in it that was almost fearful. "You're not leaving again are you?"

"No. Not for awhile at least." Honestly, he was getting less and less sure of his need to keep searching for God. He wasn't making any progress and as a human it was harder, and Dean and Sam could use another hand on the hunts. Not to mention every day away from his hunter had turned into it's own hellish nightmare. In these times, they never knew what was coming next, for any of them.

"Cas? Will you…I mean, I've been thinking, about how to ask you this and I-"

He felt himself smile, brushed his thumb against Dean's wrist where he held his arms against his chest. "Yes. I'll stay. I won't leave again, I promise."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

So…my first attempt at fluff in ages, lol

And now, to sleep…and get up in 4 hours. X.X


End file.
